I Hate Mondays
by itskaylie
Summary: Disney’s current diva, Lexi Phillips was in London on a promotional tour for her newest single. While at a party she made a mistake, one mistake that could soon turn into the best decision of her life.


**Chapter One: I Hate Mondays.**

It was Monday, and I hated Mondays. This Monday was a special Monday; I had a meeting with my manager and some executives at Disney today. I knew what this meeting was about too, and I was so screwed.

See, this past weekend I had a party in London celebrating my birthday and album release. I had flown in friends from the United States and had some of my friends from my latest movie and the cast from my show came as well. The party had been amazing, we had preformed a dance for everyone and it was great catching up with everyone. As you all might know, with teenage parties chances are there's an alcoholic beverage involved as well.

Being on Disney, you might think that that wouldn't fly so well. Honestly, the Disney kids are some of the craziest kids I have ever met. It might be hard to believe, but we do get drunk on weekends and we do experiment with drugs. We're just skilled and trained very well, and we don't get caught.

I understand that at this moment you're probably wondering then why the hell did all of Miley's stuff get leaked? Well, we can't all be perfect all the time, can we? That would just make everyone be even more suspicious and if someone is willing to put themselves out there, then they do. To the average person it would seem like Disney would get mad at Miley for those pictures, but in reality they set the whole thing up. It's all very well planned out, and when one of us fucks it all up well, that just wrecks Disney's plan doesn't it?

That's what brings us here. Sweet, innocent, Disney starlet Lexi Phillips fucked up at the party. We took pictures like normal teenagers would do, and posted them to our twitters. What we failed to notice was that in those pictures you could see the alcoholic beverages. So now Disney's whole plan is screwed and it's all because of me, and one little picture.

I'm one of the newest Disney kids, they could easily fire me. Why wouldn't they? I would if I was them, and frankly I'd be shocked if they didn't. Wait. What the fuck am I saying? I'm Lexi Phillips. I just finished filming a sequel to my first hit movie, I had a sold out summer tour, my album went number one and I'm about to start filming the second season to my show. They won't fire me, I make them money and lot's of it.

"Lexi sweetie, sit up."

My mom brought me from my thoughts. I love her, I really do, but she annoys the shit out of me. Why does she care how I sit? I make her money, and she loves that. I highly doubt that the stupid company executives care how I sit. But I know that if I ignore her she'll just continue to nag me, and I really don't want that.

Like a good daughter, I sat up and smiled which seems to make her happier. She seems more nervous than me today. I don't blame her. It's not like she has a job, and it's not like her husband does either. They're my managers, if I get dropped, there goes their jobs. What would she do? Be a forty six year old cheerleader? No thank you.

The door opened and in came my other manager, Gary, with some of the executives from Disney. None of them looked happy and to be honest, I was scared.

Gary opened his mouth and started to speak, and I was shocked.

"Okay, we're going to get right to the point here. Lexi, you messed up big time. You've wrecked the plan, and now you're costing us time and money because we have to redo everything. We do realize it was your first mistake, and we realize you're a teenager and things like this happen. You will not be fired, but you will have to face the consequences. We're not going to deny it; we're not going to cover it up. You're going to go tell everyone the truth, and all of it. No denying it or saying that it was your sisters. We've scheduled interviews not only to promote your newest single, but to set the record straight. We'll have some interviews here in London, and as soon we get back to the United States you'll jump into more interviews. Hang on Lexi, because there's a whole lot of shit coming your way."

**A/N: **If you don't know the whole party thing WAS based on Demi Lovato's little party thing. In this story let's just pretend Demi's name is Lexi okay? That works. I hope you enjoy it. I feel like I should say that I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories, even though I said I would. I lied, whoops. I got writers block, and it's bad. I sat on my butt in front of my laptop listening to music, for hours on end trying to write for any of them. I failed. Every idea I got was for a new story, and eventually they all combined into this baby. I love this one; it's my new boyfriend guys. So, don't hold your breath for any new adds in any of the other stories. You can do that for this story though, I have most of it written already ; )


End file.
